Cape
Image:Emblemer Interface.jpg|The Guild Emblemer Interface Image:details.jpg|All 32 cape details Image:emblems.jpg|The 174 guild emblems Image:fringes.jpg|All 9 cape trims Image:Archaic-Noobs-Cape.jpg Image:TNWCape.JPG Image:Ritter der Kerzenburg cape.jpg Image:EMCape.png Image:LaGCape.png Image:Capewiki.jpg Image:Cape.jpg Image:MajesticTwelveCape.png Image:Nous Sommes Du Soleil Cape.jpg Image:Zkcape.png Image:Wefguildcape.jpg Image:DMH Guild Cape.jpg Image:Bugcape.JPG Image:Guilddoimcape.gif Image:Bofguildcape.jpg Image:Guild Cape.JPG Image:Rosenthorncape.jpg Image:SalveMagnusNasusCape.jpg Image:SW cape.jpg Image:Newkagguildcape.jpg Image:Gwcape.jpg Image:Tyrian Marauders Cape.jpg Image:Dunedain cape.jpg Image:SiC Guild Cape.jpg Image:Character Cape.jpg Image:Lowlandlionscape.jpg Image:Vangaurd Cape.jpg Image:LavaClan Cape.jpg Image:SilverCapeTrim.jpg Image:Silver CapeTrim.jpg Image:GoldCapeTrim.jpg Image:SoC Guild Cape.jpg Image:NobilisEstRegnumDragonisCape.jpg Image:BronzeCapeTrim.jpg Image:NormalCapeTrim.jpg Image:Syko cape.JPG Image:The Little HorrorsCape.jpg Image:KoD Cape.JPG Image:Knights who previously said nee cape.jpg Image:Leet Cape.jpg Image:Drip guild cape.JPG Image:Zerris Cape.JPG Image:Silly nannies cape.jpg Image:FoU-cape.png Image:DeLCape.jpg Image:Zerris Arch Cape.JPG Image:Augcape2.jpg Image:Good Cape.jpg Image:Ladytemp guild dunworriezcape.jpg Image:Guild Free At Last Cape.jpg Image:Unocape1.jpg Image:Savy Cape.jpg Image:GLA Cape.jpg Image:JamieTheCruelsCape.JPG Image:Kamia Cape.jpg Image:BearCape.jpg Image:Guild Push The Button cape.jpg Image:Guild Guild Axilla cape.jpg Image:Hellbringer TLW Wintersday cape.jpg Image:EchovaldSpringPiratesCape.jpg Image:Aesircape.PNG Image:Hyprocape.jpg Image:BHODGuildCape.png Image:TempleOfTheSilverFlameGuildCape.jpg Image:Guild ioh cape.jpg Image:Theshadowtemplarcapedesign.JPG Image:The Divine Shadowstones Cape.jpg Image:Cape66.jpg Image:Guldcape.jpg Image:EmHk Cape.jpg Image:RSG Cape.jpg Image:CSI Cape.jpg Image:AGCape.jpg Image:-Two- Cape Lulz.JPG Image:Shadows of the Lost Souls cape.jpg Image:Guild Dragons Flame Disciples cape.jpg Image:Musketeers of Ascalonia's Cape.jpg Image:R I S E Against Guild Cape.JPG Image:Cape sunsmoon.jpg Image:TMGDCAPE.JPG Purpose Capes are the universal symbol of an allegiance to a guild. Each Guild can create a unique look for their cape by customizing the user-defined symbol, colors, detail and cape trim. This symbol also adorns the Guild Menu pop-up window, as well as serving as your Guild's symbol in alliance listings. For a sampling of Guild cape screenshots, see Category:Capes. Wearing a cape Guild capes are purely cosmetic and will not grant wearers bonuses or advantages, it is just an indication of which guild you belong to. Ways to acquire a cape: * Join a pre-existing Guild that has already purchased a cape. * If you are the leader of a Guild, purchase a cape from the Guild Emblemer. Displaying a cape On the inventory window there is a drop down menu next to a checkered cape image that will let you select from one of the following options: * Always Show * Hide in Towns and Outposts * Hide in Combat Areas (Except PvP) * Always Hide (Except PvP) Cape customization Capes are customized by going to the Guild Emblemer. Capes can be designed by any member or officer but can only be changed by the guild leader. Designing a cape is free, but each time the cape is changed/created, it will cost . Cape detail The details of a cape is the pattern which lies underneath the emblem. There are 32 possible details from which to choose. Selecting the detail check box in the Guild Emblemer tool box, clicking on the two single arrows beneath the preview of your character's cape will change the detail pattern. Clicking on the colors or adjusting its brightness with the slider beneath the color tool will preview the cape with that color. Emblem An emblem is the symbol of your guild. There are 174 (173 if you don't count the blank one) possible emblems from which to choose. Selecting the emblem check box in the Guild Emblemer tool box and clicking on any of the emblems at the bottom of the screen will show you how it will look on your cape. Clicking on the colors or adjusting its brightness with the slider beneath the color tool will preview the cape with that color. With each new campaign of Guild Wars, there are contests held to determine new guild emblems that will be available upon release. Cape trim The cape trim is the outer edge of the cape, the type of trim can be changed but the color can only be changed through special events. There are 9 possible trim designs from which to choose. The two double arrows in the background color check box allow you to change the trims design of your cape. Cape trims (gold, silver or bronze) are awarded to Guilds that place well in worldwide Guild Battle (GvG) tournaments or championships. Four such championships have occurred: *GWWC *GWFC *Winterfest 2006 Tournament *Celestial Tournament Position color: *The winning players of a season ladder, GvG championship or monthly automated tournament will have their fringe changed to gold permanently. *Players that are in guilds from 2nd place to 16th place in the tournament will have their trim changed to silver until the end of the next announced season. *Players that are in guilds from 17th to 32nd in the tournament will have their trim changed to bronze. Image:NormalCapeTrim.jpg |A normal cape trim Image:GoldCapeTrim.jpg |A gold cape trim Image:SilverCapeTrim.jpg |A silver cape trim Image:BronzeCapeTrim.jpg |A bronze cape trim Background color The background color is changed by selecting the background color check box. Clicking on the colors or adjusting its brightness with the slider beneath the color tool will preview the cape with that color. Category:Glossary